Silent Admiration
by Lady Linwe
Summary: For all your life you haven't been able to speak. No one ever understood you. But when a pirate captain takes an interest in you, you might just find someone to understand you and your secrets. Challenge Fic from Opportune Moment
1. Chapter 1 A Brief Encounter

Summary: For all your life you haven't been able to speak. No one ever understood you. But when a pirate captain takes an interest in you, you might just find someone to understand your secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean except a small coin imprinty thingo I got from Disneyland and perhaps a poster or 5.

Chapter 1

You walk the streets of Tortuga. You are exhausted. It was an hour trip from your small house to the town and you persisted on walking there and back every night. Upon reaching the town you take time to look around. You have walked these streets thousands of times but never has it looked so strange. The faces on the occupants of taverns laughing but yet look so cold. A small child is crying in a corner. There is no mother around and is probably also fatherless. Your heart reaches out to these people and you look at the small child with sad eyes. He looks up at you and calms down a little.

The others around you looked like they were having fun. Drinking, laughing and fighting followed with a bit more drinking was a common practice in these parts of town. You were never invited to join though. People seemed afraid of you for some reason, like you were diseased or something. Truth is people just didn't know how to communicate with you.

Since before you were a little girl you had always wondered why you couldn't talk. The thought plagued you night and day. You had taught yourself how to read and write a few basic requests and you constantly asked your parents the question. They always avoided it though and said they would tell you when you're older. That day never came though. The night before your fifteenth birthday, your parents had gone out to have a drink. You waited up as long as possible for them to come home before you fell asleep.

You woke up the next morning to find the house empty again. You had headed to the tavern where your parents said they were going just as two men came out carrying your father. His body was limp and his eyes shut. Stunned you ran into the tavern. "Get her out of here. She doesn't need to see this!" the old man behind the bar who you recognised as Patrick, yelled and another man grabbed and pulled you outside.

You broke down crying in the man's arms and he picked you up and carried you home comforting you. Once you had calmed down a bit the man told you your parents had been mistakenly caught up in a very nasty bar brawl and been killed.

That was seven years ago and you had been alone ever since.

You walk into the Faithful Bride as you had done every night since that fateful day. Tonight was different though. You had arrived a little later than usual and different people seemed to be occupying the tables. You sit down at your usual table and scan the room taking in the new people. One man specifically caught your eye.

You couldn't see much of him as he was slightly turned away but from what you could see he had the most beautifully tanned skin you had ever seen, most of which was covered by a dark mass of unruly hair that was either dreaded or plaited. A small bone hung out from the side of his head and a line of intricate beads were threaded to a strand of hair. A long blue captain's jacket covered most of his body but a blue pair of breeches and brown mid-calf boots was visible under the table.

He was laughing and drinking with the other men at his table but yet something within him looked sad almost incomplete. You stare at him trying to work out what it was about him that was missing but before you work it out, one of his fellows caught you staring. He whispers to the man and nods in your direction. He gets up and sits down at your table. Cocking his head to the side his gives you a glance. You get up and run from the bar before he reads what you are thinking but not before committing the man's profile to memory.

Jack looks at the woman across the table from him. She does not keep eye contact for very long but from the brief glance he does get he can tell she has a secret. Something she hasn't told anybody. He could see it in her eyes. Something about her eyes caught his attention but when he looks deeper she looks away and runs off.

He stares after her as she leaves. Not many women, if any, ran away from him like that. He just had to find out more about this mysterious girl. He heads over to the bar to talk to one of the bar tenders.

"Ah Jack mate! What can I get ye?" the man booms to him. He is not interested in a drink though and the man's face falls slightly when he is told. Jack Sparrow not wanting a drink? That was a very rare occurrence. Rum was the main reason Jack visited the Faithful Bride. If it wasn't for rum then it was for information. The bar tender finally caught on after a couple of seconds. "What did ye want te know Jack?"

"Ah ye know me too well. That girl though, the one I was just with. What's her name? Tell me what you know about her mate."

"Who? Estelle? You know her Jack. You see her every time you come in here." The bartender looks slightly annoyed. Estelle was one of the most well known whores around town and always came to the Faithful Bride. 'Good for business' he always thought.

"No not her. That other one. The brunette. Didn't say much. Had a blue dress on. Ring any bells?" Jack was starting to tire from this already.

"No sorry Jack. Don't know much about that one. Try Kaitlyn though, she might be able to help you." He motions to a young faced barmaid standing at a nearby table. She had shoulder length, brown, wavy hair and was smiling and laughing at one of the younger men at the table she was serving. She had unusually tanned skin for a barmaid and Jack thought she was quite pretty.

As Jack made his way over to her, her male friend said something to her and she blushed profusely masking her face with her hands. Jack felt a little guilty for having to end her fun but he needed information.

"Excuse me luv, may I interrupt?" The girl swished around quickly, her face still quite red from laughter.

"Captain Sparrow! I haven't seen you around here for a while. How can I help you?" Her voice was slightly high pitched and rang in Jack's ears. A small piece of her brown fringe falls in front her eyes and she brushes it away with an enthusiastic flick of her head. Jack was finding it hard to concentrate around this girl. Why did she have to be so happy and flirtatious?

"I was told you might be able to give me some information on that girl I was sitting with." Jack asks hoping this girl might be of some use.

"Oh her! She comes here every night. Lovely girl. Never heard her say anything though." She scrunches her nose up in thought. "What did ye want to know?"

"Her name? Perhaps where she lives if you could." Thank the gods this girl knew something.

"Her name? Don't know about her first name but her parents went by the name of Bennet. As for her residence, she lives about an hour that way." She swings her arm out and points north before bringing her arm back to her side. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

He is about to answer when Kaitlyn's friend comes up behind her ands wraps his arms around her waist making her shriek and giggle in surprise. Feeling his answer would be wasted even if he said it; he walks away from the couple and sits back down at a table by himself thinking.

Why did she come here of all places every night? A lot of people did but they all came together and drank. She sat by herself just looking, judging. Wishing perhaps that she could join in.

Everyone looked as Jack jumped to his feet and promptly left the bar. He told no one where he was going and no intention to either.

You walk by yourself as usual back to your house. You had left earlier than you usually leave so there is still a little bit of sunlight lighting your path. Even still, there should be a little more sunlight than there is. A storm is expected for tonight. Storms worry you. The little house left by your parents is by no means the safest house built but you call it home.

You head inside the unlocked door and search for some candles in the darkness. All of a sudden you trip over something that doesn't belong. You head contacts with the side of a chair and daze's you. You sit there and cradle your throbbing head before deciding to just go straight to bed. You get up and head towards the narrow stairway when once again something that doesn't belong obstructs your path making you trip. That was it, you had to find the candles and find out what was going on.

The small cabinet next to the stair case housed two or three small candles. Crawling over to it, you fumble around until you find one and a match. The small candle casts an eerie glow around your small house. It was in ruins. Tables and chairs had been turned over and broken, the few cushions had been torn open and your mother's delicate crockery smashed. You couldn't bare to look at the sight before you. Who would do such a thing?

Everything your parents had left you had been destroyed. You had nothing left anymore. Grabbing a bag with some extra clothes and the few trinkets that had survived, you leave your house again wishing to never return again. You couldn't deal with the pain of having nothing left to cling to your parents to. You started heading towards town again hoping to get there before the rain started. You had a plan already set out in your mind. You would find a ship to a new town and start again. You hope.

You are about halfway into town when the rain comes. It wasn't just light drops either. The rain came down in heavy sheets drenching you within seconds. You wander on thinking your day cant get any worse. A small cave entrance comes into view ahead on the left. It isn't big but it will at least shelter you from the rain.

Heading through the mud and shrubs, you crawl into the cave and curl up into a ball, protecting yourself from the weather. As the rain came down like it was never going to stop, your thoughts returned to the scene of your poor little house. Everything smashed up and destroyed. Why did whoever it was do that? Were they looking for something? Warm tears well up in your eyes and despite your best efforts you begin crying. Your sobs drown out the loud crashes of thunder to your ears and before you know it you succumb to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Desires

Chapter 2

"_Mama? Tell me the story of Grand-mere and Grand-pere?" The small girl handed her mother a piece of parchment. Even through her writing, her French accent was distinguishable._

"_Not now sweetie." Her Mother replied going back into conversation with her husband and the other men at the table. The small girl frowned and angrily scribbled upon the piece of parchment again._

"_You promised me mama. When I was eight, you promised to tell me about Grand-mere and Grand-pere." Her Mother excused herself from the group and took the girl into another room._

"_Ok I shall tell you the story. Your Grand-mere was a well-known, respectable lady. All the men wanted to seek her out to be their bride. However she was not content living on land. One night she crept from her house and boarded a ship. She left a note in her room saying she had been kidnapped by pirates. Little did she know her lie was about to become reality. The ship she had boarded was attacked by pirates and she and the surviving crew were captured. The Captain of the ship was a very handsome man by the name of Antóire Reynaud. He did not treat __Joséphine__ like he did the others. He allowed her to roam around the ship like an equal of his crew._

_One day the ship came across more pirates and your Grand-pere knew he had to protect your Grand-mere. His love for your Grand-mere won him through the battle. That night he confessed his love for her and they married. Antóire was the first known pirate to marry and he and __Joséphine__ were known as the pirate King and Queen. Their daughter Francesca however did not share their same passion for the sea and came to live on land to marry the man in the next room. She was not to see her parents again. A tragic accident destroyed the ship they were sailing on leading the pirate King and Queen to their demise. At least they were together. They were home" The small girl had fallen asleep at her feet. Placing a blanket over her, the woman got up and left the room. "Sweet dreams my angel." _

Without waking, tears well up in your eyes and run down your cheeks. The memories of your parents haunt you still even in your sleep.

Jack Sparrow made his way through town. It was a physically tough mission he had embarked upon. He had never been through this part of Tortuga. The places were less rowdy and seemed to have a little decency to them. The one thing that annoyed him: the hills. This part of town sloped considerably upward. How his mysterious friend made the trip every night was yet another mystery to him. It was downright tiring!

Jack climbed to the top of what seemed like the millionth hill and was pleasantly greeted. The land before him stretched out forever. He never would have believed that any part of Tortuga could look like this until now. To the east the sun was starting to rise causing a beautiful array of pinks, purples, yellows and reds to dance across the sky. A small house sat alone in the bay with open fields behind it. The long grass gently swayed with the breeze. It was a perfect picture of tranquillity.

He continued down the path taking in the sights around him. He had barely made it to the bottom of the hill when a soft noise could just be heard from behind some bushes. Taking out his sword, he pushes his way warily through the bushes. The entrance to a small inlet in the rock had been blocked by a blue dress. Bending over, he recognises the sound of crying and reaches out to comfort whoever it is.

A hand comes to rest on your shoulder. Suddenly jerking out of your sleep you whirl around to face whoever it is. You brush the long dark fringe out of your eyes and wipe away the tears and sleep forming in your eyes. In front of you crouches the man from the bar last night. What did he want from you? What was he even doing in this area anyway? You, and once your parents, were the only people who lived this far out of town. Everybody knew that. So why did this man come all the way out here?

A stray tear rolls down your cheek and he reaches out to wipe it away, his fingers lingering lightly on your chin. His eyes look deep into yours and you look away not allowing him to see your emotions and thoughts. "What's troubling you luv?" he asks softly wiping away yet another tear. Was it the tears or did you let him see too much when he looked in your eyes.

Remembering back to your memories in the dream, your crying starts harder. How you missed your parents. He reaches out again to comfort you but you flinch from his touch. He backs away a little bit and you take the opportunity to run from your hiding spot. Having nowhere else to go, you run back towards your broken down house and hide there. You had hoped you didn't have to come back to this place but when fronted with the choice of your house or the man from the bar, you chose your house.

Jack felt a little unnerved. No girl had ever run from him like that and now this one had done it twice. He sighs and leans back on his haunches. He had come all this way to find her and now he had lost her again. As the sun rose higher in the sky, a small glint came from inside the cave. Intrigued, Jack leans in for a closer inspection.

A small blue bag sat just inside the caves opening. He opens the bad a little more than it is to see a dress crammed inside with a small silver rimmed mirror a pipe and a hair brush. The mirror interested Jack the most. The shiny silver metal beneath his fingers was cool and smooth and still had a nice sheen to it even though the mirror itself showed signs of age. Turning it over Jack inspects a small engraving on the back. The letters J and R, written in fancy cursive.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, he packs everything back into the bag and turns his head to look at the direction she had run.

Shutting the door firmly behind you, you run into your bedroom and collapse on the torn mattress, tears making your beautiful brown eyes red and blotchy. You didn't care though. You hadn't thought about your parents this much in a long time. All the memories of trips to town or picnics in the fields came flooding back to you making you miss your parents more than you ever had in your life. You felt all alone in this world. You never had anyone to sit with, no one to share your thoughts with and when someone who had taken an interest in you came along, you ran away.

An unknown rustling comes from downstairs and you try and push yourself further into the mattress, hiding yourself with what was left of your blankets. You hear the stranger downstairs was stumbling and tripping on things. After what seems like forever, you can hear them coming up the stairs, the squeaky floorboards giving away the strangers whereabouts. There is only one other room apart from yours so it's not long before the metallic ring of your doorknob sounds in the silence.

A dim light is cast into the room as a candle is pushed through the crack in the door followed soon after by a face. It was that man from the bar again. Why couldn't he leave you alone? You watch as his gaze follows the floor taking in the mess of strewn about clothes and smashed china trinkets finally finding your retreating form curled up on the bed. You let out a sigh not realising you had been holding your breath. The man comes over to you and sits beside you on the bed. You cringe, if possible, further away from him without actually falling off the bed.

"I'm not here to hurt you luv." He said seeing the fear in your eyes. "What happened here?" You avert your gaze and stare down at the sheets. He walks around the room examining your broken possessions. "Come on lets find you somewhere else to stay eh?" He offers out his hand to you but you just stare at it. "Ok then, well if you need any help I'm in town. Ask for Captain Jack Sparrow from the Black Pearl, savvy?" He gives you one last look before heading out the door.

Jack Sparrow? He seemed nicer than in the stories you had heard of him. Even still you did not really want to have to take him up on his offer to find him at his ship but where else did you have to go? You couldn't very well stay here. The house was broken to pieces and what if the vandals came back and found you there? You had no hope of defending yourself.

You look out the window and see Captain Sparrow walking up the path toward town. Maybe you would go find him. But a few well planned out notes needed to be written first.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Hopes

Chapter 3

Dear Jack,

My name is

_No, no, no that's not right_ you think. It was the start of about the 6th draft of your note and you couldn't get it right. Should you call him Jack anyway? Maybe Jack was only used by people who knew him well. Perhaps Captain Sparrow would be better. You scribble it out to see wether it looks any better on paper and decide that it was the best option, besides, mentioning his title might go down well.

Looking out the window, the sun is high in the sky. You had to hurry. If you were going to 'talk' to Jack then you had to leave soon. Most of the sailors in port either left in early morning of late afternoon. You hoped Jack left in the afternoon. You still had an hour walk ahead of you to get to the town. Quickly you scribble down a note to Jack and fold it in three before stuffing it down your bodice.

Scrambling up the last hill into town you get a clear view of the docks. Scanning for a ship that might fit the name 'Black Pearl' you run down the hill hoping to catch him. Hoping he hasn't already left, you find a sailor on the docks with a bottle of rum in his hand. Pulling out one of your notes of your bodice you hand it to the man with a sense of urgency. He stares oddly at you but you only usher him on to read the note. Obviously not a very literate person, it takes him a moment to work out what you asked of him.

"The Black Pearl?" He queries again giving you odd looks. "Why do you want to know where the Pearl is?" You don't have time for unnecessary questions and shoot the young man a sharp look. He seems to understand your urgency and ignores his question. "The Black Pearl be that ship out there." He points out into the harbour at a ship sailing out of the cove. Your face fell. He told you if you needed help to come to him and he leaves? A small tear runs out of your eyes but you rub it away before the sailor notices. The one person you thought might help you leaves straight after telling you he could? It seemed nobody would understand you, ever.

You make your way back to the town, the excited spring you had in your step just moments earlier vanished. What were you supposed to do now? You had nothing but what was in your bag and a few coins. You head into the nearest tavern and decide to get a drink. You never really intended on paying for your drink but decided to slip away when the biggest fight started. You sit alone at a table close to the bar watching the other patrons in their drunken states. Most of the time you just looked, never really seeing what they were doing but tonight you actually noticed what was happening.

A group of men playing cards at a nearby table were shouting and yelling at one of them. You suppose he was cheating and your gaze continued around the room. You watched as two men fought each other, a small, plump woman trying to break them apart. From across the bar you heard yells of 'She's mine' and 'Get off her and leave her alone you bastard'. Nobody even flinched at the words yelled but that was common practise in Tortuga. It happened every night. Although Tortuga could also be a really nice place, you just had to be in the right place at the right time. This was not the right time and certainly not the right place. Being the closest bar to the docks, The Faithful Bride was the rowdiest bar in town. Most sailors didn't want to have to walk too far in their drunken states so settled at the Bride.

You settle back in your chair and watch the rest of the town go at each other, lost in your own little world. A couple of hours go by and you watch as a group of what look like pirates come walking into the bar and jump at the hand placed on your shoulder. You turn to look at the bar keep and he is looking down at you with a stern expression on his face.

"Are ye payin' fer that drink missy? Or am I to find some other payment?" Well your plan had failed. You lingered for too long in the bar and now you had to pay for the drink. You pull the small pouch that held your coins out of your bag and emptied the contents into your hand. Only just enough for your drink. Damn it. Now you were broke. You sit there pondering what to do with your life now you were homeless and broke.

Leaning your elbows against the table, you cup your face in your hands and again you feel a tear fall down the side of your face. You hadn't been this unhappy since your parents were killed and now you felt terrible. The sides of the parchment itched annoyingly against your chest and you reached down your dress to pull them out. Immediately rubbing the area to relieve the itchiness earned yourself a couple of stares from men on the surrounding tables.

You stop rubbing when a man comes over to your table seating himself down next to you. He smelled strongly of alcohol. _Probably one of the drunks who never leave_ you thought. He grins a slightly evil glare at you before reaching down into his pockets and drawing out a few coins. "Will that be enough lass?" he asks a questioning look in his eyes.

You immediately understood what the creep was trying to ask for and threw the remainder of your drink in his face. It was your last drink you could afford but hell it was worth it. The stunned look on the man's face would be etched in your mind forever and you know later on you will laugh at it. Right now though you felt incredibly insulted and moved away from him to another table.

The man moves away from your old table to rejoin his friends. As soon as he sits, a pretty blonde girl in a low cut dress moves over to him. A few well chosen words later and she's sitting in his lap, a free drink in front of her with the man ogling at her chest which is almost falling out of her dress. You watch the pair as she plays with a piece of the man's hair and he rubs a hand up and down her thigh. The pair eventually moves off only to be replaced by another two. He however has already had his fun, you conclude, as he places a few gold coins into the young girl's palm. She gets up and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving off looking for her next victim.

_Hmmm gold coins _you think. You know it's not the best way to earn money but around Tortuga it is the best money you will get. You get up and follow the young girl out of the bar. She walks fairly quickly but you manage to keep up. She eventually leads you to a huge house with iron gates out the front. You have never noticed this house before. The large white house is edged with grey stone with large arch windows at the front. The wooden doors at the front have ornate carvings in them which are painted a pale blue. The front garden was not overly big but what space they had was made to look beautiful. Flowers and bushes that complimented each other lined the front of the house and the path down to the iron gates. Absolutely beautiful were the words that first sprang to mind.

You wait till the girl is inside before you nervously make your way up the front stairs. You tap the slightest of taps on the door but the door swings open as if you had knocked rather loudly. A short plump woman answers the door and as soon as she see's you her face falls. "Oh sweetie, here come inside. I'll take care of you." She grabs your arm and drags you inside and into a kitchen. She seats you down in a chair and before you look up again a steaming hot cup of tea sits in front of you as if she knew you were coming.

She sits across from you and stares at you. "Well aren't you going to tell me your name?" Her face lights up as if it a chat between a girl who just came home from a date and her best friend. You stay silent and avoid eye contact with you. "Ok then, if you don't want to tell me I will just call you ………. Hmm I don't know. Kaitlyn come in here!" She yells. Another young girl comes in. This one was wearing a pretty blue dress and her wavy brown hair was brushed neatly. You recognised her from somewhere but can't place her.

"What is it mother?" she sounds rather irritated at being called.

"Help me pick out a name for this lass." The girl doesn't even look at you and turns to walk out the door.

"Oh I don't know just call her Louisa. I always liked that name." She walked out the door and was gone. You sip at your tea when a voice from behind you startles you making you spill you drink. "By the way I'm going out now. Michael said he would meet me at the Bride."

The older lady turns back to you and gives you a broad smile. "Welcome to the house Louisa."

"That's all there is to it honey. It's really quite easy, especially when they're drunk." One of the girls from the house, Elora, had brought you down into the taverns and taught you everything you now know. You had been in the house for two months now and this was your first time 'out'. You made do before by doing simple chores around the house like cooking and cleaning, washing, the dishes and all sorts but now you felt you needed to contribute more to the house.

Nora, or Mother, as all the girls called her, had bought you three new dresses. The one you had on tonight was your favourite of the three. A dark burgundy silk fell right the way to the floor and cut across the shoulders with a pale cream lace to accentuate your bust. It was the most gorgeous dress you have ever worn and wish that you could have worn it under different circumstances.

Nora had said that tonight you could have your choice of men. You were glad of this but in Tortuga who was good enough to take your gift. You had always hoped that it would be someone you loved. Someone you had known forever and become good friends with before beginning the relationship and eventually giving yourself to him wholly. He would be handsome and kind and love you no matter what. When you let him take you he would be gentle and go as you pleased. You imagined it to be one of the most romantic times of your life.

You are snapped back to reality in an instant by some men pushing roughly past you. You give a disgruntled sigh and follow them into the bar looking around for a possible candidate. Every man in the tavern seems to be overly drunk, unshaven, dirty or smells bad. Most are dressed in clothes that have been torn and ripped by bar brawls they have been involved in. you walk towards the bar carefully looking at the men sitting at the tables, hoping to see someone decent.

One man catches your eye. He isn't the cutest guy in the bar but he sure stands out above the rest. He is quite drunk judging by his behaviour but he is a lot cleaner than the rest of the men despite his hair being messing and the dirt covering his jacket.

Deciding he is your guy you walk past lightly grazing your finger along his jaw line. You stare at him seductively over your shoulder and make your way to a table not too far away. You can feel his eyes on you the whole way and you know your plan has worked and soon after he has settled himself across from you at the table.

He hands you a mug of rum and you smile sweetly at him. He doesn't seem like other Tortugan men. He had a feel of honesty or decency about him. You don't dwell on it long and take a sip of rum. The warm liquid burns your throat and you cough and splutter in a very un-lady like fashion. He looks at your concerned but as soon as you're alright he begins laughing. Wiping off your mouth you join him in a small chuckle but it doesn't last long. Setting aside your drink you decide you had better get back to business. Mother wouldn't be too happy if you came home with no money on your first night. You had a gift and you needed to share it she had told you. The other girls had also said they had been paid large amounts for their first time so you hoped that you would get lucky like them too.

You find a use for the lace lining the top of your dress and seductively run your finger along it drawing his attention to the flesh of your breasts. Now the man's attention was completely numb you make a final move. Getting up you slide around the table and lean over him placing a chaste kiss upon his cheek while giving a nice view down your dress.

In a matter of moments you had your hand firmly held in his and he was leading you towards the stairs to the rooms upstairs. You pass Elora on your way up and she gives you a smile. "Nice work sweetie. You picked up a good one." She winks and goes back to lavishing her man with attention.

Your man pulls you up the stairs and you begin to feel butterflies in your stomach. Should you really do this? There are other ways to earn money apart from this. Besides this is nothing like you wanted it to be. On the other hand if you turned up back at the house with nothing, Mother would be angry and upset. You drown out the first thoughts and follow the man without hesitation.

You are lead into room 6 and as you enter the room you turn giving the man the opportunity to pull at the ribbons of your dress. Fortunately he takes that chance and tugs on the ribbons, pulling you towards him. You don't know what you would have done if he hadn't. Shrugging your dress off your shoulders you fiddle around with the clasps and buttons of the man's uniform taking note that it was part of a navy uniform. You thought it strange but try not to let conscious thoughts take over your mind and try to lose yourself in the moment so you wont, hopefully, remember much.

You tug the man's shirt over his head and stare in wonder at his beautiful body. You have never seen a man with no clothes on before and even though this one still had pants on you classed him as the most perfect man you have ever seen. Running your hands over his sculpted chest, you lean in and kiss him. His kisses are demanding and he pries your lips apart engaging your tongue in a battle. You let your dress slip to the floor, pooling in a heap and allow him to push you backwards and onto the bed.

Undoing the last ties of his pants, you push the man's pants off with your feet and come to terms with what you are about to do. You realise that while it wasn't quite what you had hoped it would be like, the man you had chosen was kind and gentle with you giving you hope for your future work.

Giving him one last look into his eyes, you give your approval to go ahead before giving yourself to the man above you. Your precious gift gone and never to return.

A/N: This chapter took me a while to write. I knew what I wanted to happen but couldn't find the right words. As it is I still don't think its right but I will fix that later. Time to get the rest of my plot bunnies running around. Hope you enjoyed the story so far and Chapter 4 is not long off.


End file.
